duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday
"Mysterious. That's my chief domestic export... get used to it." History Background When the Brotherhood came east, Maureen's family was there, they were the remains of ambassadors that called DC home before the war. Of course the history was long gone, but the inate familial ties of stewardship and desire for greater education remained...so when Lyons and his men came, they found eager allies waiting for them. Well...for the most part, it was Maureen's father that did not approve of the rhetoric that the Brotherhood stood for, even though his wife felt that preserving the past was the most important thing that any human could do...he stayed in the wastes and she left for the citadel, but where Maureen's mother went she was never quite sure...since it was her uncle that she had her most early memories of. A ambitious scribe that found rank quickly given the circumstances...with no real understanding on how to deal with children, let alone raise them. It was unfortunate for him that he had ended up with such a difficult child all things considered, because Maureen never seemed to make things any easier for the poor man. Maureen wasn’t afraid of the unknown. She had no perception of the sensation, and for it she was often much braver than she should have been trampling into the unknown. She was always in some form of trouble or pending punishment. However she was surprisingly casual and her sweet mannerisms usually allowed her to fawn eye herself out of many problems that arose from her insatiable curiosity. As she got older she matured into a very clever young lady, both book smart and generally well rounded. Developing such things as common sense and tact, which made her much more trouble then she had been as a child, because now she was far more subtle.. A fine young scribe who was born into the world of the Brotherhood was starting to surpass her mentor much to his chagrin, the two butted heads stubbornly at every turn, which only caused her to grow all the more rebellious, because she was better than all of this, and she had in her head every right to turn the rules on their head, just because. She was loyal of course, but stagnation was, in her educated observation the one thing that would no doubt be the death of her beloved Brotherhood. Of course, that means that she's fallen into a rough crowd- among so-called free agent archaeologists that she may or may not be involved with- enough so that she's all but become one of them on her outside adventures. Not that she really minds, the outside world is surviving well enough with or without the Brotherhood, and whether or not there are monsters in humanity's midst...which means now it's a race for what goods and knowledge are out there among the scavengers and thieves that don't know what they have. Which might even be more fun than the outrage she's causing among her own. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality A trouble maker, pure and simple. A mischievous monster of a woman. She's always either trying to dig up some conflict, or finding it like it's in style. One to poke her head where it doesn't belong or just playing around with others. A lot of her problems involve idle hands, with nothing to do for long she just starts making things to do... It's not uncommon to see her talking away casually from a well natured little prank. Though she isn't cruel about her games, and would never step over any lines that could cause harm. Usually they are only to teach a valuable lesson about taking oneself too seriously. She, like Bugs Bunny, sticks to the philosophy of "Not taking life seriously, you'll never make it out alive anyways." Fortunately though she has her ways of keeping from getting battered. As she's a very sweet and commonly apologetic about everything she does. Carrying herself with a feminine daintiness, that is only hiding her devious nature. However it's believable, her flirtatious little gestures, her candy coated words. Friday is quick to figure out what people want to hear from her, especially on the case to case basis she has with her friends and colleges. She's manipulative indeed, but not one to abuse those she cares for- however everyone else is fair game. She is a very good worker however when there's a job to be done. As she has a very strong desire to go above and beyond what's expected of her. Either to show off or to prove she can cut it She knows full well when it's time to be serious and when it's time for fun. Though its often hard to tell the difference the way she goes on with a joke at the slightest provocation- though she can be a little hard-edge when she is in full Brotherhood-mode. And anyone who has ever worked with her will state that she can be a bit of a buzz kill when she has an ax to grind. A major problem that lies on Friday's shoulders is her fierce independence. While this should be something that should be a blessing for someone. It's a downfall for Ms. Espinoza who does need to ask for help from time to time. But would never catch herself dead doing so. She has difficulty accepting advice or admitting that she has made a mistake, making her seem terribly stubborn. But the truth of the matter is she's loathe to be dead weight as the Council has always called her behind her back. She hates to be treated like she's feeble, because she's not as reverent as her peers in the Citadel. And can be prone to being inpatient towards anyone who's foolish enough to try. Being on the same 'team' only goes so far with her. However generally when treated well, she can be as normal as anyone...if not an outright a kind person. Being almost atypical for her kind with her generosity and tolerance for others when she's out on the field. She can be very patient about most anyone’s views and is typically an understanding individual. However she does have a knack of occasionally being far too candid in her speech. Making some of her ilk uncomfortable, its not that she shares too much about her secret society, its just that she is certain that keeping too tight lipped is enough to damn But there's a good side to her overly comfortable ways. At least for those around her. Friday doesn't really pick companions by their aesthetic qualities. She's a personality-plus type of gal. She really doesn't often come up and touch people to figure out what they look like. As she's never been very good at still figuring out what beauty is. Her best ability of recognizing someone is nuances in how the carry themselves and what they sound like. For the most part she usually ends up with people who are...so-so to look at but are really nice people. The last little thing about Friday is her...temper. When roused it's a very frightening thing. But like of her ilk, she states that she is merely "passionate" and while that is true, she never takes anything half way. It's just that she has had many a staunch brother running in the opposite direction. Though she is usually just one to snap, or yell...she can sometimes get poked enough to throw a punch. Though she doesn't often feel it's appropriate to do so. Appearance Surprisingly athletic for a someone who supposedly lives a sedentary life as a scribe, Friday tends to keep herself lean and fit even though she's losing the battle against her age. Wears robes when she's supposed to, and pre-war dresses that make her look like some sort of film noir femme fatale when she sneaks out. Relations * Carmine Ramirez (Uncle) * Gloria Espinoza-Ramirez (Mother- Deceased) * Lorenzo Espinoza (Father) * James Ramirez (Cousin) Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Brotherhood Of Steel